


.09 Dying Wish

by LaPilar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 18+, F/M, Impending Death, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, One Shot, Reader Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, age gap, bit of angst, let's fuck', like a runaway train, oral (f+m receiving), standard 'we're going to die, that got away from me, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: Poe and you are facing down death, stuck in a prison cell by the Pykes with the First Order's bounty on Resistance fighters hanging over your heads. You realize there are a few things you have yet to do in your short life.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm SO SORRY this got away from me like a runaway train... it was the slowest and probably longest smut I've ever written and was v frustrating so I hope you enjoy! Really not one-shot length but meh we'll count it.

Poe slammed his fist into the door one final time, sighing when his very human fist didn't magically make a dent in the very metal door. "Well, this is a kriffing mess we've gotten ourselves into."

It was supposed to be a simple mission. That was the only reason I'd been sent in the first place. As a rookie pilot, I wasn't allowed to do the more important stuff. But hijacking a spice transport? Should've been a piece of cake.

It hadn't been. Pykes had shown up to defend their property, and even with the "Best Pilot in the Resistance" at my side, we'd lost. They'd destroyed our ship and shipped us right back to Oba Diah, then thrown us unceremoniously into a prison cell. 

"Maybe they don't know who we are," I suggested, but I was just as lost as he was. More so, really. He had years of experience under his belt, and I had almost none. 

"Yeah, that'd be great. We'll live a horrible life slaving away in the mines on Kessel, then die from fatigue, or starvation, or disease, at the ripe old age of 35," he griped.

"Okay. That's fair." I paused a beat, trying and failing to keep my heart from racing. "Do you think they're coming for us?" I didn't want to say ‘the Resistance’ aloud, lest there be a hidden camera somewhere, but he knew what I meant all the same.

"It's hard to say."

That didn't sound good. Poe could be difficult, but I'd never known him to be a pessimist.

We both looked up at the appearance of two Pykes at the door. One held a datapad, and they discussed something in their odd, chattering language. They were looking back and forth between our faces and the datapad.

I looked to Poe. "I got a bad feeling about this."

He didn't respond, face stoic, eyes locked on the Pykes. 

One let out a noise that sounded like a laugh, and turned the datapad for us to see. It was Poe's First Order mugshot, old, but recognizable. "You are resistance pilot, no?"

"That's not me," Poe said confidently. "I'm a smuggler."

The Pyke continued to laugh, wagging a long finger at us. "No no, I don't think so. I think the First Order pays much for resistance agents. You two make me a very rich Pyke."

They left immediately, not leaving room for argument. Poe plopped down on one of the benches. "Kriff," he mumbled, not looking at me.

"At least we won't be subjected to a lifetime of slavery to the Pykes," I tried. 

He looked up at me then, the most serious I'd ever seen him. "I'm sorry, Y/N. This wasn't supposed to happen. You're new to this, you're so young, and now..."

I took a shaky breath, connecting the dots. "They turn us into the First Order, the First Order turns us into sarlacc snacks," I concluded, trying to hide my fear with humor. Truth be told, I felt like I could vomit.

He only nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Our next visitor came later that night. It was a female Twi'lek, a slave. She was carrying a large tray of food, and nodded solemnly to us before sliding it under the slot in the bottom of the door. 

My earlier nausea had passed, and although I hated to admit it the food smelled delightful. Large enough for both of us, probably with extra left over. 

The Twi'lek was still standing there, and she looked both ways before reaching into her robes. Poe and I exchanged a glance, and crept closer to the door. 

“What is it?” I whispered.

In response, she only pointed to the her mouth with one hand. I winced. Her tongue had been cut out by one of her owners. Sick.

She pulled a slim bottle of whiskey out of her robes. It was the last thing I would've expected, but I bent to retrieve it as she sent it through the slot to us.

There was a note attached, in Aurebash. Poe inched closer to me so he could read it in the dim lighting.

'Every night I hope for the Resistance to win. I have no power here; I'm afraid this is the only kindness I can do you.'

Her message put a lump in my throat, and I swallowed before looking back up to her. "Thank you," I whispered. "This means everything to me."

She broke into a wide smile, placing her slim hand on the metal wall separating us. She left it there for a moment, then nodded once more and left.

Poe was already tucking into the meal. I remained at the door, watching the Twi'lek until she disappeared around the corner. I hoped she'd be okay.

"That was quite the little speech you had there," Poe commented.

I had to swallow down another lump. What was it about my impending execution that turned me into a total softie? "She took an unimaginable risk just to make our day a little bit better."

"I know."

I unscrewed the whiskey bottle, sniffing it and recoiling immediately. It was strong stuff. 

Oh well. It really was now or never. I took a long drag, cringing and coughing as the liquid burned its way across my lips, through my mouth and down my throat. 

Poe motioned for me to hand the bottle over, and I gladly did. "You don't know what you're doing," he said, knocking it back and taking a long drink. He cringed, but not nearly as bad as I did, letting out a breath after. "That's pretty strong."

We both tucked into the dinner then, interspersing bites of food with sips of whiskey. The stuff was potent, my limbs immediately began to tingle, and soon I felt warm all over. 

I'd drank before, of course, but nothing this strong. 

Poe mirrored me, but took longer sips. He'd have a much higher tolerance.

But even he was eventually affected. The first thing I noticed was his cheeks turning pink. 

We finished up the food, and pushed the tray back toward the door. Poe headed back to his bench, and I followed him because he was holding the whiskey bottle.

"Is this the first time you've gotten drunk?" he asked, an eyebrow raised as I took another sip, accompanied by more coughing and sputtering.

"No!" I retorted. "I'm not that young. I've drank before."

"You're pretty kriffing young, Y/N. What are you, 20?"

"22!" I said victoriously. 

He chuckled at that. "Well, good. I'm glad you've gotten drunk before. Because..."

"Because we're both going to die soon?"

He frowned at me. "We're supposed to be staying positive."

"You're not doing a very good job at that, Commander Dameron. Me? I can't be anything but happy when I'm drinking this."

He scrunched up his nose at the formal title. It was cute. "Call me Poe. If we're going to die, you might as well call me by my first name."

"Poe," I said. Then I drew it out, "Poeeeee." Then quickly, "Poe." Then in a deeper voice, "Poe." I made myself laugh. The name fit him. It was quick, snappy, informal. 

"You got it," he confirmed, looking very much like he regretted telling me to call him that. 

"You're not really all that old yourself, Poe. You can't be more than, what, 27? 28?"

He rolled his eyes my direction. He was pretty good at acting sober, but I'd been around him enough now that I could tell. His eyes were heavy, dark. His muscles relaxed, letting him slump against the wall. "I'm 31."

I shrugged. "Close enough. You still got a whole life ahead of you."

"Not anymore I don't," he said grimly, and I didn't really have a response to that, so I decided to ignore it.

"You're going to get a boring desk job, and a boring wife, and have 2.5 boring kids, and live in a boring house on a boring planet in a boring system," I said confidently, as if these secrets had been revealed to me by Luke Skywalker himself. 

He chuckled at that, his eyes focused on mine. "Yeah? I can't really see myself at a boring desk job."

I spread my arms in a shrug. "Nobody can. But everybody's eventually stuck there."

"And a boring planet, what would that be?"

I thought about this for a moment. "Coruscant."

He grinned. "You think the biggest ecumenopolis in the galaxy is boring?"

"I don't like the city."

"That doesn't mean it's boring. That probably means the opposite."

I was quiet, thinking about that, and he quickly prompted me again. "The wife?"

"Yes!" I was back on track. "After all your years of dating around, you'll marry a person who makes you feel safe. Safe, and a bit stifled. They're a boring person, with a boring job, and your relationship is boring. And boring is safe."

"That's depressing to think about," he mused. "And the 2.5 kids?"

"A girl, and a boy. The girl is as smart as her mother. She reads books like crazy. The boy likes to play sports."

"Crazy that I don't already have a few little Damerons running around," he remarked offhandedly.

It was a casual comment, but it made me sit up, ramrod straight as I thought it through. Of course, I'd heard all the rumors about Poe. But to have him admit it here, in person... "So, you admit to all the sexual conquests I've heard about?" I asked.

He made a face. "Not all of them. But most of them, probably, yeah."

I was quiet, thinking about that. Running through the list of people rumored to have fallen into his bed at one time or another. It was... long. 

He took my silence as disapproval. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're a pretty girl. I'm sure you have your fair share of secrets. Anything to get off your chest before we both die?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I-" The start of a statement was a reflex, muscle memory. It'd taken my mind a minute to catch up, and when it finally did I blushed hot. 

Poe caught it, even against my already-reddened cheeks. He slanted his body closer to mine. "What is it? Did you sleep with that Kiffar girl? I knew it!"

"What?! No! Vanta is just a friend," I insisted, even if I couldn't deny that I often dreamed about her generous curves and those pretty yellow markings.

He frowned. "What is it then?"

I thought this through, sober enough to worry about whether or not I should tell him. Pros: we're going to die anyway. And I might convince him to help solve my problem. Cons: if we survive this, he'll never let me hear the end of it.

In the end, the overarching idea of, 'Kriff it, you're going to die either way,' won out. "I'm a virgin," I blurted out, blushing deeply again but refusing to apologize or try to cover the admission.

Poe blushed as well. Why were we so much more comfortable talking about his sexual exploits than the fact that I hadn't had any?

"Seriously?"

I nodded. "Seriously."

"How is that possible? I mean-" he waved at my body, head to toes. 

A smile fought its way onto my face at that. He thought I was pretty. "Thanks, but it's more complicated than that. I was raised in a small, conservative town on a small, conservative planet. I joined up as soon as I was 18, but it just never seemed right. Besides, with people like you and Kaydel running around, it's, it's intimidating."

He smirked at that. "Kaydel is intimidating?"

"Sexually? Yeah. She flirts with just about everybody. And so do you," I pointed out. 

He raised his hands. "Guilty as charged." He sat there for a moment, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. "I just can't believe it."

"I can't believe I'm going to die a virgin," I said, partly joking but mostly not. "But," I began, "There is someone here who could help me with that.."

He got the message instantly, and shook his head. "Absolutely not. The general would murder me if I set my hands on you. Besides, you're drunk."

"I'm not drumk!" I whined, smacking myself in the head when I realized I'd slurred. "Okay, that wasn't great timing. I'm not drunk. And nobody is going to know about it, on account of we'll both be dead."

He wasn't convinced. "Aren't I a little old for you?"

"You're gorgeous." Another slip of the tongue. I pulled my hand up as if to cover my mouth, changing course at the last second. 

Poe still caught it, and smiled. "It's alright, babe. Most people think I'm gorgeous. You're not in the minority."

I snorted at that, smacking Poe on the chest. "You're the worst."

"Hey!" he feigned offense. "You were the one begging me to kriff you!"

I held up a hand in protest. "I wasn't begging. But, while we're on the subject, are you down or what?"

He thought for a moment, biting his lip again. I held my breath. Finally, he gave a slow exhale, shaking his head. "I should be all over it, but I'd feel like a dick. You're too drunk."

I wasn't about to be deterred. "What about tomorrow?"

He shook his head again. "Too many guards during the day. And we don't even know when we're leaving here."

"So, tomorrow night, if we haven't been moved and I'm sober, you're in?"

"I'll think about it."

"Yay!" I threw myself at him in a sloppy hug.

"Ay! Watch it!" he cautioned, trying to disentangle his limbs from mine. "Force, sex should not be this transactional," I heard him mutter.

He managed to disentangle us, and pointed to the other bench. "Now would you go to sleep?"

I pouted. "I want to stay with you. I'm cold, and I don't want to be alone."

He looked pained, but continued. "They're going to be pissed if they find us together tomorrow morning, Y/N. You have to go to the other bench."

It was a weak argument, and we both knew it. The tears were easy to call on, brimming up in my eyes and threatening to spill over. I knew it was Poe's weakness; I'd seen him drop everything for people crying in the base. "I just-" I let my voice crack purposefully. "I don't think I should be alone tonight."

His eyes went wide at the sight. "Okay, okay. It's fine, okay? Everything's going to be okay. Curl up next to me."

I held back my smile until I was safely turned with him back to him. "Goodnight, Poe," I said softly.

"Goodnight, asshole," came his gruff reply. Even so, a few moments later his right arm wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him. I settled into the crook of his arm, still with my back to him.

Long minutes passed, long enough that I should’ve been asleep. But my mind was racing.

When Poe shifted, I froze. He lifted enough to press a kiss to my head, careful to not disturb me. He thought I was asleep. "Goodnight, love," floated through the air to me, softer than a whisper, barely detectable.

What did that mean? Did he love me? Was it a simple term of endearment that he might also use with a close friend or family member? How did this change tomorrow night?

Despite my new worries, his words seemed to help me drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning still in Poe's arms. My mind was quiet for a few seconds, until the memories of yesterday came rushing back in. The failed mission, the imprisonment, the liquor, the- kriff. The asking Poe Dameron to sleep with me. 

A hitched breath came from behind me, and I rolled back to see that Poe was awake. Or his eyes were open, at least. He seemed to be staring at nothing, and it took him nearly a minute to acknowledge me.

"Morning," he finally said. 

"Morning. How're you feeling?" It seemed like the appropriate question, judging by how he was staring up at the ceiling seemingly questioning his very existence. 

"Hungover." His voice was scratchy, and not at all unpleasant.

"Want water?"

He waved me off, snuggling deeper into the bare sheets provided by the Pykes. "Let me know when they bring breakfast."

He was facing the wall now, and a few minutes later his deep snores filled the room once again. How I had slept soundly next to that, I had no idea. 

I quietly made my way over to the other bench. The second I sat down, the automatic lights went on, nearly blinding the kriff out of me. Poe rocketed off the bench, breathing heavily as he looked around. 

A different slave came by, this time wordlessly slipping a breakfast tray under the table. I looked to Poe apologetically. "At least breakfast is here."

He grunted in assent and gave up on the search for more sleep, instead fumbling his way down to the tray and beginning to shove food into his mouth. I came down from my perch and joined him. At the rate he was eating, I was worried I wouldn't get anything. 

He swallowed a big bite and spoke. "How do you feel?"

I shrugged. "Fine, actually."

"Kriffing young people. You were twice as sloshed as me last night, and you bounced back like nothing."

"Not my fault the Resistance hires the oldest pilots known to mankind," I teased.

He was either in a horrible mood, or had completely missed the joking tone to my voice. Because he did not like that. At all.

"You weren't so concerned about my age last night when you were begging me to fuck you."

My eyes went wide, and I dropped the roll that'd been in my hand. So much for him just forgetting about that, or politely failing to mention it ever again. 

Guess that'd been a pipe dream anyway.

He shifted, uncomfortable at my silence, and then spoke, "Look, I-"

"I won't be drunk tonight." I made eye contact then and held it. No point in being ashamed of it all now.

I'd successfully shocked him. He sat there with a dumbstruck look on his face for a few moments, then asked, "Are you sure?"

I nodded. “I don't want to die without having experienced that."

He shifted again. "I mostly told you that last night to get you to shut up."

"So you don't want to do it?" My response was immediate, my tone biting. This was tense. He was making me feel a bit insecure, and it was making me defensive.

He held up a hand. "That's not what I said. And it's not what I meant. Just... this is a big thing. I know some on base would tell you otherwise, but that's a bunch of Bantha fodder."

I nodded once. He was still thinking.

"Take the day to think on it. We'd have to wait for the guards to turn in for the night anyway. If you're still sure then, I'll help you out."

"I want to do it; I know I do."

"Like I said, think about it."

I set my jaw, but he set his too. I wasn't going to win this one. "Okay," I offered. "I'll spend the day 'thinking about it'."

That made him smile. "You can tell me tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Despite the tension in the air and the nature of the subject we'd just been discussing, we easily segued into more relaxed conversation. After all, there wasn't anything else to do.

Still, I mulled it over. I knew I wanted to do it. But it was scarier than its alternative. I could've said no, and never thought about it again. But I'd said yes, and now I worried. Would he be into it? Would he teach me? Would I bore him? 

And on the off chance we somehow made it through this, what would happen then? Would I become another one of his Resistance conquests, another notch in his belt? I didn't particularly want to be, but I could think of worse belts to be a notch in.

The only good thing that came from these thoughts was that they took my mind off my impending death. Which, come to think of it, is a pretty fantastic perk.

Poe seemed relaxed as always, but I wondered if he was thinking about it.

The day went fast with my mind racing as it was. We ate lunch then napped throughout the afternoon. 

With dinner that night came a message. There was a shipment leaving for the First Order tomorrow, and we'd be put on it as well. That would be the end of it. Once we were in the hands of the First Order, there wasn't anything anybody could do to help us.

Despite this somber news, we managed to keep conversation light throughout and after dinner. Our tray was collected, and we both retired to the same bench as last night. I felt like my heart was beating so loud I could hear it, but that was impossible.

The warden moved through, checking doors and prisoners, just as he'd done the previous night. We knew the lights would go out soon.

Poe turned his eyes to me then. "So?"

"I don't know what you thought would change my mind during the day. I still want to."

"That's a good thing, babe, because I've been just about driving myself crazy thinking about you all day."

I hesitated then. "I just- I've kissed people before, okay? But all the rest of it is foreign to me. So go easy on me, alright?"

He turned serious again. "Of course. And you need to know that if you ever get uncomfortable and want me to stop or slow down, all you have to do is say the word. Talk to me as we go." He smiled. "It's hot."

I chuckled, but it was really more of a shaky exhale. "I'll keep that in mind."

The lights on the block went out, and I shivered in the sudden darkness.

"C'mere," Poe murmured, his voice silky smooth in the dark of night. 

My eyes adjusted, and I scooted myself closer to him, folding my legs up on the bench to my other side. His hand went to the side of my face, soft as anything, before he leaned towards me and pressed his lips to mine.

He started slow, which I appreciated immensely. His lips tasted like the dinner we'd just eaten, and the smell of him permeated everything around me. It was a bit strong now that he hadn't showered in two days, but I couldn't complain. I liked it. His kisses were soft, delicate. Like the whispers we'd shared just before.

My hands were shaking. Needing to steady them, I let one rest on his knee that was curved towards me and the other went up to the back of his neck. The hairs there tickled, and I couldn't resist sliding my fingers up into his thick curls. He hadn't gotten it cut recently, and my fingers caught occasionally.

Poe didn't seem to mind. He let out a small, satisfied hum and leaned in closer to me. I continued my attentions. 

Meanwhile, his own hands were doing some magical stuff of their own. His right was now fully cupping my cheek, keeping me close him. My legs were uncomfortable all wrapped up tight, so I let my left foot drift down to rest on the floor. Needing stability, Poe's left hand landed on the inside of my right knee.

My gasp was partly due to surprise, and partly due to the heat that emanated from his hand, passing through my pants into my skin as he dragged his thumb back and forth. His lips were still nearly against mine, and I could feel his curl up into a smile.

"Sorry," I managed to squeak out.

"Don't apologize." His voice seemed to be smoother, deeper than it normally was. It relaxed me and excited me all at the same time. 

He kissed me again then, deeper this time, pulling my face up closer to his. My ass slid closer to him on the bench, and his hand slid further up my thigh. I managed to keep the gasp restricted to a shaky breath this time, but he didn't give me a break. I was getting lightheaded from his kisses, and I wasn't sure if I was in dire need of oxygen or he was just that good. 

His hand traveled up and down my thigh, pulling that burning trail of heat along behind it, and his tongue darted out to meet mine. I met it eagerly. This was one thing I did know how to do. 

Pleased with my response, he increased his pace. We only broke apart when we needed to, and even then he sucked my lower lip into his mouth and tugged it away from me, pulling a whine from me. He smiled and let go, and I shivered again, not sure if it was from his fancy tricks or the chill in the air. We were both gasping for breath.

"Where'd you learn that last one?" I joked.

"That's the Dameron special, babe. I didn't learn it. I invented it."

I highly doubted that, but when he swooped in to steal my breath away again I couldn't find it in myself to argue. He was hard to keep up with, and the trying to keep up turned me on. Still, this time when we broke apart I managed to catch his lower lip in a 'Dameron special.' His eyes shot open, and his hand on my thigh clamped down almost painfully. 

My lips tilted up in a smile when I released him, and it was his turn to take a steadying breath. “You’re going to be one of those girls that makes it hard for me to go easy on you, aren’t you?” he asked, dark eyes traveling up and down my body.

I shrugged, then, tired of the slow pace, turned and flipped my left leg over his lap so I was straddling him. 

His eyebrows rose. “You’re just full of surprises.”

I put one finger under his chin and tilted it up, then leaned down to press my lips to his. 

He didn’t need to be told twice. His hands fell to my hips, and I sighed at the feeling of them tracing up and down from my ribs to the sides of my thighs. My own hands were both occupied in his hair. Those silky soft curls were as irresistible as they looked. 

He missed my mouth with his lips then, mouthing first at my jaw, then down my neck. I closed my eyes, gripping harder in his hair. His lips moved like satin across my skin, his tongue darting out to press white-hot against me. He’d shift, and the wet skin caught the cold air in the cell. His two-day stubble scratched pleasantly against my skin.

A full-body shudder ran through me. It took my body back away from him, and he looked to me then. “Alright?”

“More than alright,” I said breathlessly. “Can I take your shirt off?”

He grinned, teeth bright in the darkness of the cell. “Only if I can take yours off too.”

I smiled in return, reaching down to his waist and finding the hem of his wifebeater. They’d taken both our flight suits upon arrival, leaving us in whatever we’d had underneath. For Poe that meant tank top and tight black pants. For me, t-shirt and leggings. 

He obediently lifted his arms as I tugged the material over his head and tossed it behind me. My hands traced down from the back of his neck, and I let my nails scratch down his chest and abs. We held eye contact, and when I reached his lower abs he took in a sudden breath and shuddered against me. 

“Kriff, you’re cut, man,” I said, letting my hands take their time moving back up. I could feel every one of his abs move beneath my hands, feel his lungs expand and contract every time he took a breath. I let one of my palms rest on his chest, and I could feel his heartbeat. 

“Of course. The Resistance hero needs to also be the perfect man,” he joked. I was glad for it. There was no difference between how he was acting now and how he acted when we were joking around working on ships together. It made it feel normal, or as normal as it could feel.

“Andddd, fair’s fair,” he reminded me, reaching down to the bottom of my t-shirt. I lifted my arms and he worked the shirt off over my head. Joke’s on him. I had a bra on underneath.

His eyes instantly fell to my tits, even covered. I blushed at the attention, and tried to distract myself by leaning down to shower kisses over his neck. I followed the same pattern he’d worked on me, concentration failing as he ghosted his fingers over the bare skin on my sides. Once I reached his jaw, I nipped at his earlobe, taking it between my teeth and sucking lightly on it, tugging it this way and that.

His hands squeezed down on my hips, and he swallowed audibly before a strangled groan left his mouth. I smiled against his neck. “You like that?”

“I love that,” he clarified, pushing me back a bit to make eye contact. “You’re so beautiful.”

I smiled bashfully. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Without warning, he encircled my waist with his big arms, pulling me flush against his chest. I yelped in surprise. My hips dragged forward on his lap, and I could feel his hard cock beneath me. 

“Feel that? That's how beautiful you are to me,” he murmured in my ear. His hands were back on my hips as he mouthed at my collarbone and shoulder, and he pushed my hips back. 

It confused me momentarily, but then he pulled me closer to him again and I got the idea. Letting him guide me, I grinded down against his cock through the both of our pants. Something about contact but not really felt amazing against my clit- the silky fabric of my panties, the perfect ridge of his cock to rub against- whatever it was, it was potent. 

I let my head drop back with a satisfied sigh, my eyes slipping closed as I let myself focus on the sensations and heat passing between us. I knew we had to be somewhat quiet but I also knew that most people liked sex noises, so I didn’t try to stop the soft mewls and moans falling from my mouth. 

“You sound so hot,” he praised, and I smiled despite myself. His mouth returned to my collarbone, then worked down my décolletage as I slowed my movements. It would’ve been hard to continue them as he got to the sensitive tops of my breasts. 

“You want-“ he began.

I had no patience for that. “Please,” I begged, letting myself look down at him. 

He pulled me closer to him, and slipped both straps off, leaving kisses on my shoulders where they had been. I helped him out, lifting my arms and slipping the straps off. His patience seemed to be waning; he wasted much less time now. He simply reached behind me and undid the clasp, flinging it to the side as I shivered against the exposure to the cold air. My nipples were hard before he even got to them.

He was smiling like a horny teenager when he reached up, cupping one in each hand. “Stars, these are gorgeous.”

I chuckled at that, running my hand through his hair. 

He didn’t delay, kissing the sensitive skin at the top of my breasts before taking a nipple in his mouth. He used his deft fingers on the other one, pinching and pulling, and it struck a nerve that went straight to my clit. I clenched up involuntarily, squeezing his thighs between my own and humming in contentment. 

He suckled at me, using both teeth and tongue to work me up then bring me right back down. He switched after a few moments, giving equal attention to the other. I couldn’t stop my hips from swiveling against his own. It would be hard to identify exactly when I got this wet, but I definitely was. 

He pulled back off my chest, his lips shining with wetness and his eyes heavy. “How ya’ feeling, babe?”

I took a steadying breath before answering. “Kriffing amazing, Poe.”

He smiled at that. “Good.” Then he gave my ass a gentle slap, and asked, “You want to get these pants off?”

“Yeah.” I hopped off him, and slid the leggings down before kicking them off. Poe was doing the same, leaving him in boxers. I was left in only a thong, and it was the first time I felt self-conscious all night. 

He was looking me up and down, sitting there with his legs comfortably spread and his back against the wall. His boxers were black, and they accentuated his tan muscles. His cock was clearly outlined beneath. “A thong?”

I rolled my eyes, walking towards him. “It’s the only thing that won’t make lines under the pants.”

He held his hands up innocently. “I’m not complaining.”

I interlaced my fingers with his then, and sat back down on him again. Everything had gotten really real, really fast, and I was shivering just a bit. Hopefully he’d chalk it up to the chill in the air. 

He ran two hands up my sides again, frowning when he felt me shiver. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice not even a whisper in the dark night. 

“Nothing. I’m cold.”

“Let’s see what we can do to warm you up then.” He slid his fingers down my stomach, and I lifted up on my knees to give him easy access.

His fingers were somehow still warm in the cold air as they slid past my thong and dipped into my heat. Almost instantaneously, so fast it seemed impossible, my muscles relaxed against him. It was hard to keep myself lifted up enough to allow him access. My shivering stopped, and I let my eyes slide shut. 

“Grab my shoulder, sweetheart,” he murmured, and I obeyed, grateful for the stability. He just rubbed up and down my slit at first, spreading my wetness around and gently teasing my opening. 

He looked to me then, a slight smile on his face. “You’re this wet? All for me?”

“Mhhm.” I nodded.

"Open your eyes; I want to see them," he said, and I obeyed. 

He kept his eyes on mine, but his fingers went to work in earnest. His thumb worked my clit over, drawing gasps from me. He tried different patterns, watching the way I moved and responded to every new thing. I almost felt like a lab rat, but in a really, really good way. 

One particular thing made my mouth fall open, and I jolted in his lap. “Sithspit! That-“ I couldn’t satisfactorily finish that statement, and instead just gave a soft moan that I hoped got my message across.

It did. He continued for a few moments more, pulling curses and moans from me before his fingers moved further back. I was about to protest the lack of attention when he slid a finger up into me. 

I took in a sharp breath, and his eyes searched mine. 

“Okay?”

“Okay,” I confirmed, swiveling my hips twice just to reassure him. 

He dragged it in and out, slower than seemed possible. It didn’t hurt until he added a second. That made me still, and I winced for a second.

He noticed, of course. “Breathe,” he demanded, and I obeyed. 

With a couple of deep breaths, the pinch dissipated and I was bucking against his hand. He watched me, then stopped moving his hand. 

He was grinning. “You clearly know what to do.”

My face went hot, but it seemed stupid to be embarrassed when his fingers were buried in me. I rode up and down, slowly, feeling my thighs burn as they lifted and lowered me. 

Poe was sat back with a satisfied look on his face, soaking it all in. 

It was good, but soon my thighs were burning and I could feel myself leaking down his hand. Every time I bounced down, it made an obscene squelching noise. “Can we get on with it?” I panted.

He nodded, quickly pulling his hand from my panties. “You read my mind. How do you want to do this?”

“On my back. My thighs burn,” I admitted.

He chuckled at that, and wrapped his arms around my back before shifting us so I was laid down on the bench and he was laid between my legs. 

I started to shiver again, and mentally cussed my body out for reacting this way. 

“Hey,” he said softly, making me look him in the eye. As soon as I did, he lowered himself to kiss me. It was long, long enough to take my mind off everything else going on. 

We broke apart, and I patted his cheek. “I’m good.”

He nodded, and sat back for a moment. “Legs up.”

I obeyed, and he pulled my thong off my ass and up my legs, discarding it with the rest of the clothes. He shimmied out of his own boxers then, and was hovering over me again in mere seconds. 

His face was inches from mine. Our chests were pressed together, rising and falling together in tandem. His cock rubbed against my clit, making it hard to think straight.

“You still sure about this?”

I groaned. “Kriffing Force, Poe. I want you.”

He gave me a quick kiss. “Your wish is my command.” He sat back then, kneeling between my legs and giving his cock a few pumps. I caught myself wondering how it tasted. I’d have to explore that later. 

He pressed my legs to the sides, and rubbed himself in my slick before pushing into me. 

I gasped immediately, scrabbling for something to hold onto. He offered his hand, and I gripped it tightly. It didn’t hurt, exactly. It was just a stretch I was definitely not used to.

He checked up on me, and pressed in a few inches more. Past a certain point, it didn’t hurt as much, and I forced myself to take deep breaths in and out. 

His face scrunched up as he bottomed out, he bit his lower lip between his teeth, and a strangled grunt escaped him. He fell forward then, making me squeak when his angle changed. He gave me another quick kiss. “You alright?”

I nodded quickly. I could feel myself getting used to it. 

“Stars, you feel amazing,” he admitted. “So tight all for me.”

I let out something that was a cross between a giggle and a gasp. This was the most shaken I’d ever seen Poe, and silly as it was I was proud of myself for making the best pilot in the Resistance fall apart like this.

“Move,” I asked breathlessly, and he obeyed, pulling himself out of me before slamming back home.

I whimpered, and he cringed. “I’m sorry, I got carried away. You’re kriffing…” he paused to give a breathy chuckle, “you feel kriffing amazing.”

He set a slower pace then, and it didn’t take long for me to get used to the pull and drag of his cock inside me. He got me breathing hard, then the full-on moans came. I thought he’d shush me, but he’d either forgotten or didn’t have it in him. Nobody protested from the other cells.

I doubted I’d have been able to stay quiet anyway. The feeling of him inside me was too much to focus on all at once. He dipped his head then, kissing up my neck, not helping at all in the quest to keep me quiet. 

The cell block had been silent at all other times. Now, my voice dominated, followed closely by the sounds of Poe’s skin slapping against mine and his own occasional grunts and groans. 

His grip had been steadily increasing, and he mouthed at my earlobe once before whispering shakily in my ear, “Can I cum, sweetheart? I’ll eat you out to your heart’s content, but I’m losing it here.”

His muscles were shaky surrounding me, and his eyes were shut tight. I had no doubt he was about to lose it.

I swallowed, surprised to hear my own voice a tad bit lower and scratchier than it normally was. “Cum for me, Poe.”

His eyes went wide, shocked at my dirty mouth. A few more seconds passed, and he pulled himself out of me, face all screwed up almost like he was in pain as he came onto my stomach. 

His muscles all seemed to collapse then, slumping back on his heels as he took heaving breaths. “Kark, Y/N. You feel amazing.”

He’d felt amazing too, but my impending orgasm was an itch that needed to be scratched. “Eat me out?” I asked, eyes pleading.

He opened his own then, a smile across half his lips. “Demanding much?”

My cheeks heated up, but I marched on. “Show me what that mouth do.”

He grinned at that. “I’m about to rock your world.” He stood on shaky legs, donning his boxers and grabbing the blanket from the other bench. “In case you had any qualms about sleeping in my bed tonight…” he wiped his cum off my stomach with the blanket and tossed it back. “Little surprise for the Pykes.”

I snorted, sitting up as Poe returned. He sank to his knees at the end of the bench, and I frowned. “C’mere,” he said, and I obeyed, scooching to the end. 

He looked at me expectantly, and I shrugged. “What?”

“Lie down, you di’kut.”

“Alright, keep your pants on.” I pulled the pillow down from the opposite end of the bench and got comfy, trying not to think about Poe kneeling right down between my legs. 

He reached up and pinched both my nipples, making me jump. “You need to relax,” he said. “We’re never going to get anywhere if you don’t relax.”

“I don’t see how that’s at all possible with you down there.”

He laughed at that. “I’m just another person, sweetheart. Or, think of me as your favorite sex toy.”

I rolled my eyes at that. “I don’t-“

He licked a long stripe up my slit, and I lost my train of thought. I lost all thought. My mind was like a small landing platform with 40 star destroyers trying to come and go all at the same time.

Poe’s thumb had gone to my clit, and was slowly stroking it. “What was that?”

I took a stunted breath. “I…” Another moan. “It’s…” This time a gasp. “I was going to say…” I gave up then, shutting my mouth. 

Poe nodded. “Good. Shut up.” His head dropped back down, and he licked up my slit again, this time pointing his tongue and carving out the very edges, the interior curves and those delicate places that made me squirm against him. 

I managed to keep relatively still. If he decided to slow down and tease me now, I’d be in big trouble. His mouth felt mind-numbingly good. I couldn’t do anything but let go. He took my clit between his lips and sucked against it gently, making me legs shake around his head. Where his fingers had been hard and fast, his lips and tongue were slow and sweet, dripping like the sweetest wine.

Speaking of dripping… he brought his right hand up and slid two fingers into me. They went easily, much smaller than his cock, but I still clenched down around them. Feeling this fullness with his mouth on me was something entirely new, and entirely amazing. 

He was experimenting with his fingers too, crooking them different ways, stroking at different speeds. A minute later, he crooked his fingers in a come hither motion and hit a spot that made me gasp. My abs contracted, forcing me up onto my elbows to look down at him. 

He was grinned against my pussy, not abandoning the task at hand but taking a second’s reprieve to mumble, “So that’s where you are.” His voice reverberated against my heat, and I squirmed against him. 

He crooked his fingers that same way again, and I swear I saw stars. My skin was coated in a sheen of sweat, and I let myself fall back onto the pillow, covering my face with crossed arms as if that’d help.

My thighs weren’t behaving particularly well, but Poe was strong enough to keep a handle on them and remain focused. 

He was eating out my pussy, but it was a heady feeling. Almost like my mind was clouding over. It was the emptiest my head had ever been that I could remember. 

And that let me keep all my focus on the sensations Poe was causing in my lower half. He continued his work diligently, patiently, coaxing me along, keeping a steady rhythm with his fingers and his tongue that made me see stars. He’d occasionally reach up to play with my nipples, sometimes break off to instruct me to, “Breathe,” or, “Stop thinking,” before returning to devouring me.

From all I’d heard about men in general, and Poe specifically, I would’ve never expected this. The only time I saw him this determined, this observant, was in battle. 

Not to mention, if you’d told me three days ago that Poe Dameron would be eating me out after kriffing me, I would’ve called you insane.

“Look at me,” Poe spoke against my heat, bringing me back to the present.

I propped myself up on shaky elbows and looked him in those chocolate eyes. They looked almost black in the lighting; he looked like an animal. Like an animal tearing into a meal. 

The heat washed over me then, and my arms threatened to give out. They shook as I stared Poe down through heavy eyes, resisting the urge to fall back to the bed as he crooked his fingers against that spot over and over.

My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes rolled back in my head. “I’m-“ was all I got out before I came and fell back onto the sheets. My thighs sprang closed around Poe, but he managed to keep them at bay long enough to get out from between them

The fire stormed through my entire body, from head to toe, and I tried and failed to keep the convulsions and noises to a minimum. 

Poe sat back on his heels, and I caught the glint of my slick all over his chin and nose before he was wiping it off. He stood then and came to the bench, offering me a hand. 

“I can’t move,” I said, glad that my mouth seemed to be in working order. That was one thing.

Poe chuckled and took my hand in his, pulling me up to sit beside him. That was when I saw his dick, hard again, poking the front of his boxers.

My energy seemed to immediately return. “What about that?” I asked, grabbing his thigh so we’d both look down.

He tensed at my touch. “It’ll go away in a few minutes.”

“Or…?” I rose an eyebrow suggestively.

He frowned. “I didn’t do that for you because I expected reciprocation. You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to. It might be my last chance.” The last part just tumbled out, but as soon as I said it I regretted it. 

Poe’s face fell, became unreadably serious. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me there. “Listen, Y/N.” He turned to me and grabbed me by the back of my neck, pressing my forehead to his. For some reason it felt more intimate than when we’d kriffed just a few minutes ago. I prepared myself for Poe to get real with me about our fate.

“If you want to suck my dick, I am not going to stop you.”

I shoved his chest so hard he fell backward onto the bench, the both of us laughing hard. “You are the worst!” I complained, even as I crawled up between his legs.

He had one arm laid out under his head, and chuckled twice more before getting himself under control. “Why’re you mad? It’s the truth.”

I palmed him through his boxers, and he shut up instantly, swallowing. I’d teach him.

I’d never done this before, but how hard could it be? I steeled myself and pulled his boxers down. His cock flew up to rest against his stomach, freed of its confines. From what limited experience I had (mostly consisting of men sending me pictures I did not request nor want) he looked big. 

I took him in my hand, sliding up and down a few times. “You can grip me a bit harder than that, sweetheart, it’s not going to break,” he assured me, taking a sharp inhale when I heeded his directions. 

My tongue reached out hesitantly to brush against his tip first. He tasted salty, and I suspected it wasn’t all his taste. Still, not unpleasant. I laved my tongue over the top, savoring the fresh saltiness there. 

He let his muscles relax and laid back against the bench, eyes closed, breathing steady. A lot more relaxed than I’d been in his position. I took just his head into my mouth, forming a seal around it and dropping my head down to bring more of it into my mouth. 

In no time, he was hitting my throat. And there was still a lot of cock left. Most of it, actually. I wrapped my hand around the neglected part and matched its timing to my mouth moving up and down. 

Poe’s face and chest were flushed, but other than that there was little indicator that he was enjoying himself. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling at regular intervals. He looked as peaceful as the General when she meditated. 

Oof, that was something I did not want to think about at the moment. 

It almost made me mad. He made me fall apart with the push of a button, and here I was, mouth wrapped around his cock, and he wasn’t reacting at all. True, he’d had much more sex than me, with much more people. But I wasn’t in the mood to justify things with reason.

On the next pass, I took my hand away and buried his cock as deep in my throat as I could get it. I gagged, obviously, but only backed off when Poe reacted. His abs clenched and twitched beneath my hand. “Sweetheart,” he muttered, halfway between a growl and a whisper. 

I resumed the normal rhythm, and Poe took a deep breath, his hand stroking over my hair. “That was hot. But don’t hurt yourself.”

I was glad he said it. It’d been a good experiment, but it wasn’t particularly fun. I sped up a bit, keeping my rhythm. He moaned when I hollowed my cheeks around him, and he liked it when I jerked his cock with a bit of rotation to it. I used all the things he showed me he liked, and in a few minutes his hips were bumping up in time with my head. 

Wanting to avoid a redo of earlier, I tried to pin him down with my free hand, but he was strong. I could tell it wasn’t really on purpose, but I kept an eye on him all the same. My gaze wandered, up his abs and chest and face.

I’d been around quite a bit with the Resistance, and I’d yet to see a man who looked as good as Poe did in that moment. His hands went to my hair only to remove themselves a few moments later and clutch at the sheets, biceps bulging with the effort. He was probably worried he’d shove my head down too hard accidentally. His abs flexed and relaxed in time with my head bobbing. He could definitely say he’d gotten his core workout in for the day. And his face, oh maker. The lines had disappeared from his face; he looked as relaxed as I’d ever seen him. He looked like a man who didn’t know he was going to die tomorrow. 

I felt like a god. Making Poe- the man carrying the weight of a Resistance on his shoulders- relax was a feat worthy of a god. Many had tried, many had failed. Of course, I’d never seen him in bed before. Maybe that was why he slept around so much. 

His smell was stronger here, permeating their air around me. I’d gotten used to it, working in close quarters with him where we labored and sweated together. It’d come to reassure me, so it was hard to complain.

His legs flexed, and I sensed something coming on. He was half panting now, and he gasped out, “Can I cum in your mouth?”

Not wanting to break my rhythm, I gave him a thumbs up. He smiled at that, but it was wiped off his face a minute later by the grips of orgasm. 

He managed, for the most part, to keep his hands out of my hair and his hips on the bench as he swore and poured into my mouth. I didn’t even think about it; I just instinctively swallowed. It didn’t taste great, but it didn’t taste bad either. 

Much faster than I had, he was sitting up. “Go, you can spit in-“ 

“I swallowed,” I said.

“Ah.” He nodded, then let himself slump back against the wall. “Good.” 

While he recovered, I scrabbled around until I’d recovered my thong and t-shirt, slipping them on before handing Poe’s clothes over to him. He managed to get his shaky muscles back into everything. I left my pants and bra for tomorrow; they weren’t comfortable to sleep in.

“You good?” I asked, half teasing, half not. He’d been remarkably quiet, and it was beginning to worry me. I sat next to him, not touching.

He nodded, turning to me. “I’m great.” He donned a dopy smile, and I forgot my momentary worries. “Just exhausted is all. How about you?”

I smiled. “Same here.”

He pulled me to him then, kissing me deeply. It made my head spin, and watching him cum had turned me on, but I was too deeply tired to want more.

We separated, and I kept my forehead pressed to his. “Thank you, Poe.” I hoped my voice conveyed the gratitude I felt. 

He smiled, pressing a quick peck to my lips before pulling away. “Anytime. Was it everything you thought it would be?”

I considered this. “It wasn’t. But you were.”

His smile grew at that. “I love that. Now, let’s get some sleep.”

I curled up against the wall, Poe pressed behind me. One of his legs was intertwined with mine, and his right arm was draped protectively over me. He pressed a kiss to my head before going silent.

We needed sleep, but I suspect neither of us got much. I know I didn’t. Poe had granted one of my last wishes, but he couldn’t save us from the gallows. Tomorrow could very well be my last day alive.


End file.
